


beautiful things

by beks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, Other, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, otayuri - Freeform, transfeminine yuri plisetsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beks/pseuds/beks
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is a beautiful thing.She's spent her whole life surrounding herself with other beautiful things, trying to become one, and for the longest time it was her crowning achievement. No matter that it's been one long, lonely road. No matter that she's neglected both life and love in pursuit of it.But when she learns, quite by accident, that a boy at a party has been harboring a crush on her for years-since before she was beautiful, even- suddenly he becomes the most beautiful thing in the room.And Yuri Plisetsky surrounds herself with beautiful things.-Otabek Altin has been smitten with Yuri Plisetsky since the moment he saw her.Not that he's ever done anything about it, no- he's just made it his once a semester ritual to pine over her from afar during the campus performing arts recital, and spends the rest of his time pining from even farther.But when an argument with a friend ousts his feelings to just about the entire set of performing arts majors and Yuri Plisetsky, the distance between them closes quickly.And Otabek will do anything to keep Yuri close to him, because Yuri is the most beautiful thing he's ever had in his life.





	beautiful things

**Author's Note:**

> **Hi! Um... I'm not even sure where to start here.**
> 
> **This piece is _really important to me_. It's been gnawing at the inside of my brain for about a year now, and this month it finally came pouring out of me. One million thanks to my sweetheart for beta reading it.**
> 
> **I usually don't explain myself in the notes, but there are a few things that I think it's worth knowing going forward...**
> 
>  
> 
> +This work features _transfeminine_ Yuri. 
> 
> +Everyone in this story is older than in canon- this is an au where they are enrolled in a University. 
> 
> +There is smut in this work of fiction. There will also be feelings, because above all else this is a love story.
> 
> +There might be some more kinky stuff going on later on in this fic, I'm not sure how much I'll actually post but. I will absolutely put warnings in the notes whenever I'm about to throw another kink in the mix so that they can be avoided or enjoyed at will, but that means it is _up to you_ then to decide if you want to continue reading or not once that warning is out there.
> 
> +This is Otayuri.
> 
> +CW, THIS CHAPTER: some transphobia from a side character.  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Er... I'm not really sure what else to put here. I'm not sure how much time I will get to work on this so I am not sure how frequently I will update, but I do know that there is more to this story than is shown here. So I suppose this could be read as a stand-alone anecdote, but be forewarned it is very likely that it will be updated and added onto someday in the future.**
> 
> **I appreciate comments and kudos, if you're so inclined to leave them. Without further adieu- enjoy.**

* * *

 

_Captivated_ didn’t even begin to fully describe the way that Otabek Altin felt while watching Yuri Plisetsky dance.

 

The worst part, Otabek thought, was that he was so completely consumed with the blonde (and had been for the past few of years of uni) and Yuri probably didn’t even know that he existed.

 

Otabek had been to every campus dance recital since he had noticed Yuri Plisetsky minoring in the courses. It was some small way to be close to Yuri, without... utterly embarrassing himself, probably. As aloof as Otabek looked, he had a way of tripping over his words when he really needed to not.

 

He sighed. One day they would both graduate, and he would not be able to do this anymore. He wondered if he would regret not saying more to Yuri, but every time he thought about it he reminded himself that even if he _did_ work up the nerve to say something, it would probably come out horrendously wrong and he would just wish he hadn’t.

 

Otabek was dragged from his thoughts by the voice of a past roommate, who had directed him towards this apartment after party in the first place.

 

“OTABEK!! Hey glad you came out tonight buddy!” He could hear JJ’s voice calling. JJ was majoring in performance arts and was here too

 

—he _thought_ he was going to be a famous actor, or something—

 

but Otabek didn’t come for him.

 

The Kazakh just sighed and feigned a smile, waving awkwardly at the Canadian. Welp. So much for pining over Yuri Plisetsky in peace.

 

“Hi, JJ.” Otabek greeted. “Good stuff tonight.”

 

“Thanks.” JJ smiled. “I took some risks tonight and I think it went over really well.”

 

Otabek nodded vacantly, because honestly he didn’t even notice anything much different than the last ten times JJ asked him to stop by their rehearsals for sound checks.

 

“That’s great.” He responded instead, and JJ leaned against the wall next to him.

 

“Hey, a couple of us were going to go to Finnegans’ tonight if you wanted to come. You know, just to celebrate the semester being over and stuff.”

 

“...I’ll pass, but thank you.” Otabek responded. He didn’t need to ask to know that Yuri wasn’t going to be there, and honestly that was the only thing that could make him willing to spend time with JJ’s theatre friends.

 

“Come _on_ man.” JJ huffed. “You’re not really going to spend the night pining over that bitch instead of hanging out with us, are you?”

 

“Don’t call Yuri that.” Otabek grimaced, and JJ pouted.

 

“You don’t even know enough about Yuri to say it’s not true.” JJ retorted. “Besides. There are hotter girls that are _actually girls_ —”

 

At this point Otabek swung around pushed JJ off of the wall next to him, knocking him back a little.

 

“I said don’t.” Otabek warned, and JJ regained his balance and scowled.

 

“Just because you have a big stupid crush on that _freak_ doesn’t mean that you need to be a jackass about it dude!” JJ yelled, and the room fell silent.

 

Well fuck. The jig was up.

 

Otabek _supposed_ that maybe he shouldn’t have shoved the other man, but he was honestly so sick of listening to him talk about Yuri that way. He supposed JJ got the point, but now... so did everyone else in the room, apparently.

 

A dull murmur started up again, an awkward attempt to resume some sense of normalcy, and Otabek and JJ stood stiffly next to each other.

 

“Sorry. I just thought maybe you would actually want to _get some_ for once.” JJ sneered. The apology was underhanded, but all the same a lot of JJ’s apologies had been like that since Otabek had moved out of their shared apartment a year ago.

 

Otabek took a long sip from his drink and considered how to reply in such a way that the uncomfortable conversation would just _end_ , but ended up being relieved by someone else.

 

“Hey.” A silky, tentative voice tried from behind him. Otabek spun around and almost choked on his drink.

 

Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky.

 

“H-hi.” Otabek stumbled, and the blonde smiled a little bit. Fuck. Yuri actually had a _really_ pretty smile when Yuri bothered to smile.

 

JJ frowned. “Who said you were involved in this conversation?” The Canadian grumbled, clearly still trying to get through to his ex roommate, and Yuri hummed.

 

“I heard you say my name.” The blonde responded, and JJ lowered his gaze a little. “What? I know what you call me when you think I’m not listening.”

 

“... I was just joking.” JJ tried, and Yuri leaned against the wall on the other side of Otabek.

 

“I wouldn’t have guessed. You’re almost as stiff a comedian as you are an actor.” The short Russian drawled, and JJ huffed.

 

“You know what fuck off! You’re not any funnier, huh Otabek?”

 

Yuri looked up at Otabek and slowly bought a finger to trace along the Kazakh’s jawbone.

 

“Would you really be that upset if you thought he agreed with you?” Yuri asked, and Otabek shivered and _fuck_ he really hoped he didn’t get hard and embarrass himself right now. He couldn’t bring himself to reply with his current dilemma, and eventually the Canadian gave up on waiting.

 

“... You know what? Enjoy your night, Otabek. Call me when you’re ready for some better company.” JJ sneered, and then set off across the apartment

 

_—whose apartment were they in, anyway?—_

 

to find his friends.

 

Yuri grinned and dropped her hand to Otabek’s shoulder, and then, almost as though self conscious _without_ an audience, bought her hand back to her side entirely.

 

“So where were we?” The blonde tried, and Otabek was trying not to give away how fast his heart was pounding as he thought of a response.

 

“I... hi. Fuck. I mean, we were saying hi.” Otabek stammered, and Yuri gazed up at him.

 

“... Do you think I’m a freak, too?” She asked finally, and Otabek shook his head vigorously.

 

“God, no. No. I’m sorry about JJ, the whole thing I mean. But... I thought you heard...” The Kazakh trailed off, and Yuri shrugged.

 

“You could’ve had a crush on me _and_ thought I was a freak, for all I know.” The blonde reasoned. “But still... not many people would admit that. But I’m sorry about the whole thing, too. I guess that’s not something most people would want people to find out about, at least not that way.”

 

“I don’t care who knows.” Otabek caught Yuri quickly, and admittedly he had been a little flustered in the moment but more than anything he _really_ wanted Yuri to know that Yuri wasn’t something to be embarrassed by. Admittedly he was surprised the Russian was even worried about that- she came off so confident, so effortlessly beautiful, and yet-

 

And yet they were still having this conversation.

 

“I... happen to think you’re incredible.” He clarified.

 

Yuri laughed lightly, clearly startled.

 

“Why?” She asked, and Otabek realized he had dug himself a hole because _explaining things with words_ was not his strong suit.

 

“Um... you’re a very talented dancer. And... you’re really, really pretty, and... we were in the same orientation group, freshman year...”

 

“Were we?” Yuri grinned a little. “Why are we only now just talking?”

 

Fuck. More words.

 

“Um... you had the eyes of a soldier _imeanfuck_ your eyes were like a soldier’s are, like, all serious and... fuck. You just looked really focused and I... didn’t know how to approach you.”

 

“I guess punching a guy to rescue me works just fine.” The blonde teased, and Otabek smiled a lopsided smile.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You look nice when you smile.” Yuri answered instead, and Otabek hoped she couldn’t see that he was blushing a little bit. He had always been pretty self conscious about his crooked smile, but evidently it was good enough for Yuri.

 

“So...” Otabek started up again. “Are you going to let me take you out, or not?”

 

Fuck. That sounded... generally not very smooth. At all.

 

“I want a vodka on the rocks. Anywhere _but_ Finnegans’.” Yuri replied, and Otabek smiled again finally.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.”

 

* * *

 

Otabek learned that Yuri was majoring in veterinary science and desperately wanted a cat someday ( _I want to rescue a rag doll_ , she said specifically). He also learned that Yuri’s grandfather had died two years ago, which explained the recital that Yuri almost wasn’t in that one semester (and then ended up receiving a standing ovation from the crowd, which pissed the other performers off to no end). They were close, even when Yuri started using she pronouns regularly.

 

He also found out that Yuri had a taste for sushi (because it ended up being easier to find a place to sit and drink together in the sushi bar than any of the bars near the university that night), and that Yuri thought his motorcycle was really, _really_ cool.

 

He told Yuri about himself, about his brothers and sisters that ended up going to different schools. He told Yuri about how he was studying accounting but really he wanted to be a DJ, and that would... just never happen.

 

Yuri asked him why, and somehow “because it won’t pay the bills” just sounded weak.

 

So instead they listened to some samples of his work that Otabek had on his phone and Yuri ended the set by asking if Otabek could possibly get any cooler.

 

The answer was yes, surely, he could not trip over his words and he could have actually talked to Yuri before this year, but instead of saying all of that he just smiled.

 

They ended up staying almost until closing time, and as they stood in front of Otabek’s parked motorcycle the silence weighed heavily between them.

 

“I had fun tonight.” Yuri smiled a gentle smile, and Otabek could feel himself swooning.

 

“I’m... I’m so glad.” He managed, and Yuri looked up at him.

 

“I kind of wish it didn’t have to be over yet.” Yuri finally blurted out, and Otabek was glad that the street was so dimly lit so that Yuri couldn’t see how much that affected him.

 

“I... it doesn’t have to be.” The slightly taller of the two offered gently, and Yuri grinned.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So are you going to ask me to come home with you or not?” Yuri asked, and Otabek couldn’t help but smile fully.

 

“Will you come home with me?”

 

Yuri stepped closer, cupped his cheek, and smiled back.

 

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

It occurred to Otabek that, actually, he had _no fucking idea what to do_ now that he’d gotten this far.

 

Of course it would have been nice if he had thought about that before Yuri was sitting curled into the corner of his couch, somehow still gorgeous even in the dim yellow light of his apartment living room at about one am, leafing through his collection of records like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

 

They were close enough that he could just lean in and kiss her if she would let him, and yet Otabek felt frozen in place. It kind of made him wonder if this was what others his age were talking about when they referenced awkward middle school dances and movie dates and the like. Only you’re supposed to be embarrassing when you’re in middle school.

 

You’re _not_ supposed to be embarrassing when you’re a damn adult, trying to impress the most beautiful person you’ve ever seen or spoken to in your life.

 

Somehow Yuri was just much more graceful at this whole adult thing than he was.

 

He must have been deeply in thought, because evidently he hadn’t even noticed Yuri getting closer and closer to him because now their lips were only inches away, and he could feel her soft breath against him and—

 

Wow. Her lips were even softer than he could have imagined, and they melted against his so... easily. And there was a part of him that wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe, that was because they were made to be together.

 

When the kiss gently broke he found himself leaning back in, and he could just make out that she was grinning a little and giggling as she reciprocated, and suddenly two kisses turned into three kisses, and then four, and then more—

 

Otabek wasn’t sure when Yuri had climbed into his lap, but she was definitely there now, tangling her hands in his short hair and brushing her fingertips over his undercut as they kissed. He wasn’t quite sure where to set his hands— _how much did she want?_ — and he found himself leaving them hover somewhere around her waist while they kissed because he would have given anything for this moment and he didn’t want to ruin it here—

 

Although when Yuri pressed her hips down, ground them against him and earned a deep and hearty moan from the brunette, Otabek couldn’t help but steady himself by setting a hand on her hip.

 

The kiss broke then, and Yuri set one more against his jawbone before they parted.

 

“I... the couch doesn’t have a whole lot of room for... this.” She smiled coyly, and Otabek realized that he was really, terribly, _woefully_ unprepared for this and he really hoped she wouldn’t notice his inexperience—

 

“We can move to the bed.” Otabek offered, and _fuck_ that sounded terribly unsexy, but Yuri just grinned more and bounced up, taking his hand and walking them confidently to the open door that led to Otabek’s bedroom.

 

It occurred to Otabek that he wasn’t sure whether people had sex with the lights off or on, but he realized he would really, truly regret not being able to remember everything about this moment that he could.

 

Lights on.

 

Yuri had her back to him now, stripping off her shirt with a swing of her hips and then fumbling with the clasp on her bra until it fell to the floor. She seemed to slow, then- he heard her inhale, and he was going to ask if she was okay when she spun back around to face him.

 

She bit her lip a little, which was somehow also beautiful, and she glanced down as though to direct Otabek’s gaze and _god_ she was... beautiful. Perfectly pert, petal pink nipples sat atop petite, soft, creamy breasts, and Otabek was pretty sure the noise he made was... pretty embarrassing.

 

Yuri grinned a little, maybe a little more tentatively than the last few times, and Otabek stepped closer.

 

“You- you’re... you’re beautiful.” Otabek managed, voice soft, and Yuri reached one ballerina hand out to take Otabek’s and set it against her chest.

 

“And my tits?” She asked.

 

It would seem so... crass if he referred to them that way, and yet somehow hearing her say it just made him uncomfortably hard.

 

“Gorgeous.” He murmured, squeezing a little bit, and she set her hands on his belt.

 

“I... was always hoping they would be.” She murmured, and Otabek pressed a kiss into the crown of her hair and traced a thumb over one nipple, earning a melodic moan from her lips.

 

“What would you like? To happen here, I mean.” The Kazakh asked quietly into her hair, and Yuri slid a hand into his waistband.

 

“I want you to fuck me.” She answered heavily, and that validation was what Otabek had needed to pick her up and set her on the mattress and settle himself on top of her.

 

She reached up to trace his jawbone with her fingertips, pressing her thumb against his lips, batting her eyelashes at him as she did.

 

“You are such a beautiful thing.” She murmured, before bringing him in for a kiss, and it made his heart do somersaults.

 

When they broke from the kiss Otabek kissed down her neck, across her collarbones, and he paused to admire them up close and not from far away, obscured by oversized sweater hems.

 

“Beautiful. Beautiful.” He whispered as he kissed each one, and if he was looking he would see that Yuri’s cheeks were bright red from it.

 

But that was nothing compared to when he kissed down to her breasts, licking against a pert, pink bud before taking it in his mouth to suck on it. He hummed a little, maybe a song if he had been thinking about it, and Yuri whined desperately for it.

 

“God— _god, fuck—!_ ” She breathed, and Otabek just smiled against her and moved to give some attention to the neglected, perky nipple next to it.

 

He could feel her straining against his thigh now, through her yoga pants, and just as he was about to reach for her hip she shoved a hand in his jeans to feel him.

 

“ _Fuck—_ ” He moaned against her skin, and she curled her fingers around his cock to better stroke it. She traced over it lovingly, squeezing lightly as though she just wanted to be _closer,_ and he shivered and buried his face in her tits as she did.

 

Yuri kissed into his hair, running her thumb over the slit of his cock, and she wrapped her other arm around his shoulders to hold him close.

 

“H-huh- you’re... you’re incredible.” Otabek gasped against her creamy skin, and Yuri kissed his temple and rubbed the base of his cock lightly.

 

“Yeah?” She asked softly.

 

“Yeah.” He answered, breathlessly.

 

She stroked slower, glancing down at him and staring like she was searching, deeply, for some sort of answers. He shivered with her touch, gazing back up at her from her chest, and after a moment she seemed like maybe she was satisfied with what she had found.

 

“I’ve never done this before.” She whispered, finally, and somehow that bought Otabek some sense of relief. Maybe at least she wouldn’t think as little of him now as he’d feared she would.

 

“I haven’t either.” He offered, and her eyes widened.

 

“...And you chose me to... do this with?” She fumbled, and he reached a hand up to cup her cheek.

 

“There’s no one else I would choose.” He said, slowly and surely so that it could sink in, and Yuri’s eyes looked maybe a little glassy—

 

Otabek was distracted quickly by Yuri drawing her hand over his cock again, and she used her free hand to slowly shimmy out of her yoga pants. She bought her knees up to her chest, slipping the pants off of her ankles finally and tossing them aside.

 

She lie still for a moment, clad only in panties and gazing up at Otabek, and he brushed a stray hair away from her face as she was.

 

“Do you want them on or off?” She asked, and Otabek was about to answer _yes I am very turned on_ but luckily he realized what she was really asking before he managed to embarrass himself that badly.

 

“Can I get you off _imeanfuck—_ take them off?” Otabek asked, now very visibly flustered because _how did he still manage to fuck that up_ , and Yuri grinned widely.

 

_“You can if you go inside.”_ Her voice slid from her lips like silk, and Otabek was amazed by how smoothly she said it.

 

He pressed their lips together, licking at her lips and earning a soft moan while he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her panties and slid them down. He only broke the kiss to remove them fully, and he could feel his breath hitching because _wow_ a fully naked Yuri was something to be marveled over.

 

Yuri blushed as Otabek brushed a hand over her thigh, gently pushing her legs to spread a little wider. He kissed her innermost thigh gently, then set his sights between them.

 

Beautiful. Just beautiful. She was clearly aroused, leaking for him, and her hole twitched lightly as he looked. Otabek could feel himself hardening from it, and he spread her cheeks gently to get a better look.

 

“Beautiful.” He whispered, and Yuri bit her lip and Otabek could almost hear her heart pounding in her chest and—

 

“ _Come inside._ ” She tried again, more insistently this time, and Otabek kissed the inside of her thigh once more and then leaned over to his nightstand to dig around for the lube that he’d bought at the beginning of the semester.

 

He’d bought it for this moment entirely, although he’d thought it would never come- and yet now here they were.

 

He paused to think about it for only a moment, and Yuri made herself busy with undoing Otabek’s jeans and boxers so that she could get to his cock easier. This reminded Otabek of how _painfully aroused_ he was, and he threw off his shirt finally and set to work lubing up his fingers.

 

He leaned down to peck Yuri’s cheek when he deemed them ready, nuzzling into her hair and rubbing a finger against the twitching pink slit.

 

“Is it okay?” He asked tentatively, and Yuri whined.

 

“ _Just do it, fuck, please._ ” She begged, and Otabek kissed her jaw while he finally slid a finger past the tight ring of muscle and into her soft, velvety hole.

 

Yuri threw her head back and whined, twitching desperately and leaking from arousal, and she reached to stroke Otabek to reward him for the gesture.

 

“ _Fuck, please, yes, o-ooh it’s big, f-u-c-k.”_ She moaned, rubbing the slit of Otabek’s cock, and Otabek moaned heartily as she did.

 

“You’re so tight.” He whispered, twisting his finger around and stroking against the soft walls inside her, and she whined and clenched and relaxed around him a few times.

 

“Do you like it?” She whispered, running a finger along the base of his cock and earning a moan. “ _Do you think you’ll like it on your cock?_ ”

 

Otabek grinned through shaky moans, pressing into her hand and circling his finger inside of her to try and ready her for it.

 

“I’ll love it.” He whispered, and he wondered if maybe Yuri would understand how much she made him feel.

 

He slid another finger inside, earning a gasp and a shrill moan from the blonde as he did. He started rocking them slowly, a little further out, and a little further in, and Yuri’s moans made his cock twitch and leak on it’s own in her hand.

 

_“Fuck. Fuck, yes, deeper, **deeper**.”_ Yuri whined, and Otabek kissed her on the mouth as he worked out a rhythm. She opened for him more still, and he added a third finger to the mix. She tightened a little again, or maybe it just felt that way from the slight strain, and Otabek slowed slightly to let her adjust to the newer, wider fucking.

 

He leaned down to suck at a soft, pink nipple again, and Yuri cried out desperately and twisted her free hand in his hair frantically.

 

“I-I’m going to cum early if you don’t... do it...” She whined, and Otabek kissed the underside of her breast and looked up at her.

 

“Do you think you’re ready?” He asked gently, because honestly Otabek would do this all night and be perfectly content, but Yuri just nodded vigorously in response.

 

_“Please.”_

 

And, admittedly, that _did something_ to Otabek, and with that he withdrew his fingers and worked on lubing up his own cock.

 

Yuri blinked up at him as he did, her own eyes hazy with desire, and she reached down to help him and run her fingers over the tip of his cock once more.

 

The brunette shivered and leaned down to press a kiss against her lips, and then he lined up his cock against her now soft, wet hole. His breath hitched as he rocked his hips forward slightly, steadying himself with a hand as he slowly guided the tip inside. Her pink tightness seemed to swallow him eagerly, and Yuri gasped before letting loose a long, shrill moan as he sunk deeper.

 

Wide, sea colored eyes gazed up at Otabek, and Otabek paused to press a kiss against her temple.

 

“Are you okay?” He murmured against her, and Yuri wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer.

 

“It’s... it’s so full and... so _warm..._ ” Yuri marveled, and Otabek throbbed a little inside of her and earned another moan. He gasped a little, trying to use his free hand to steady himself against the mattress as he waited for Yuri to adjust, and Yuri kissed his jawbone gently in response.

 

“Please keep going.” She soothed, twitching around him a little, and Otabek moaned desperately and pressed deeper into her. She cried out a little, her legs trembling as she leaked from arousal, and she pulled their lips together for a particularly wet kiss as Otabek slid the rest of the way in to his base.

 

Being all the way inside of Yuri was completely exhilarating- she even _felt_ beautiful, and Otabek wasn’t sure there were many other people in the world (if any) whose tactile qualities could be described as beautiful. But her warmth, her softness, her _tightness_ — they were all beautiful.

 

And he was getting greedy for her.

 

He licked into her mouth, tracing over her teeth with his tongue as he started to rock his hips into her, and she cried out desperately as he did. He moved a hand to her waist to stroke the soft curve there, squeezing a little at her hip to steady it as his cock slid in and out of her hole, rubbing against it and pushing it open wide every time he did. He wondered what she was thinking right now, the love of his life laying under him—

 

_when the kiss broke Yuri inhaled deeply, trying to catch her breath as she felt herself twitching and clenching tighter and tighter around him and fuck the sensation of his cock forcing her open that wide and that deep inside was a lot hotter for her than she ever could have imagined and FUCK—_

_Now Otabek was rubbing against this one specific spot that made her see stars, and her head was spinning and her heart was pounding and she was pretty sure he was saying something—_

_—Good? Something about good?—_

_and suddenly she felt like she was floating, stars swirling around her and him as she dampened her stomach and inner thighs from her orgasm—_

She hadn’t answered his question about if it was good with words, admittedly, but the cum between her legs might be as much of an answer as he could get for the moment and _fuck did she just get even tighter—_

 

He kissed her again, hungrily, and Yuri whined into it and wrapped her legs around him. When the kiss broke he rocked his hips more frantically into her, feeling his cock sliding against her velvety walls even more vividly now, and Yuri licked behind his ear and whispered softly to him.

 

_“I want you to cum while you’re inside of me.”_ She almost crooned, and Otabek really couldn’t hold himself together any longer at that point.

 

He moaned desperately into the crook of her neck as he clung to her, cock throbbing as he finally spilled his cum as deep into her as he could possibly go.

 

He was left gasping as he tried to catch his breath, still twitching inside of her impossibly tight hole, and Yuri stroked his hair slowly and calmly as he did. She kissed into his hair, closing her eyes and settling into the mattress as she was still holding him inside of her.

 

“... Wow.” Otabek mumbled once he’d finally caught his breath, and Yuri laughed lightly.

 

“Yeah?” She asked, and she wasn’t entirely sure what she was asking but Otabek just nodded in response.

 

“Yeah.” He murmured, and they kissed gently again. Otabek pulled out of her and she whined, pouting at him a little, but then he pulled her against his chest to hold her and she settled into his arms contentedly.

 

There were a million things that they could have said right then, but instead they just held each other close and slipped into sleep together.

 

* * *

 

Otabek woke up alone in the bed the next morning. _Disappointing_ , he thought, and his heart ached a little but he tried to remind himself that last night was more than he should have ever expected to get in the first place.

 

He shuffled out of bed, headed to the bathroom to rid of his morning breath before noticing that the door was already partially shut, shower steam drifting out of it.

 

He crept in curiously, and when he glanced behind the shower curtain Yuri paused turned to face him more fully.

 

“Sorry for stealing your shower. I hope my phone alarm didn’t wake you.”

 

“Not at all.” Otabek smiled. “You have somewhere you need to be?”

 

“Yeah. Work.” Yuri feigned a smile. “I have my hat and apron and all, I just... it’ll take a little bit to get there because I left my car on campus. At least university parking is free, though.”

 

“Oh fuck- I’m sorry, I should have asked if you were okay before I just...” Otabek started, and Yuri shook her head.

 

“I asked you to bring me here.” She explained. “I knew I would have to do this, don’t worry. It was absolutely worth it.”

 

Her voice softened a little at the last part, and Otabek could feel his heart leaping as he leaned in to kiss her.

 

“I... if you could give me a minute to get ready, I can drive you.”

 

Yuri beamed a little. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. And if you let me, I’ll help you get back to your car after.” Otabek added, and Yuri was still grinning when he continued. “I had a really good time with you- from everything, I mean. I... I’d really like to see you again.”

 

Yuri turned off the water, evidently finished with her shower, and stepped out onto the bath at to stand with him.

 

“I want that, too. I’d like to keep seeing you, if that’s okay.”

 

Otabek kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her wet hair, gently untangling it as he did.

 

“I’ve... wanted this for a long time, actually.” He admitted, and Yuri laughed.

 

“I’m not sure why- but I hope you keep wanting it.” She smiled, and pecked him on the lips again.

 

“I will. Always.” He replied, and _fuck dude that was probably a little forward for a first date_ but Yuri just smiled so wide it looked like her cheeks might hurt a bit from it.

 

“Good.” She praised, and rewarded him with another kiss before they both continued getting ready.


End file.
